Misery
by Daisyangel
Summary: Calleigh is absolutely miserable, and Horatio does his best to make her feel better.


Title: Misery

Author: Daish

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with CSI Miami.

Summary: Calleigh is absolutely miserable, and Horatio does his best to help her feel better.

A/n This little plot bunny has been bugging me all day. My allergies and asthma are at an all time high, so I thought I would write a fic about one of the characters feeling miserable. Please enjoy and review.

Calleigh's throat was raw from coughing and her lungs ached as she walked wearily into the break room.

"Are you ok, honey?" Alexx said as she fixed herself and Calleigh a cup of coffee.

"My allergies are at an extreme level today," Calleigh replied, with a slight wheeze...

"Aww pour baby, do you have any medicine, and do you have Asthma?" Calleigh just nodded, because it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to breathe. Alexx noticed this and pulled her into her arms for a quick and comforting hug. "Is that a yes to both questions Calleigh?"

"Yes it is Alexx."

"I tell you what; I'm going to have Eric drive you home, since Horatio is at that seminar for supervisors today ok, sugar?"

"Alexx, I can drive myself home, and my shift isn't done yet," Calleigh protested.

"No you're not driving yourself home, and we will be fine you get some rest, and when was the last time you used your inhaler?"

"Um sometime this morning I think.

"Well use it again."

"Yes ma'am," Calleigh said as she took two puffs of the inhaler, then started to walk out the door, but had to stop because she got dizzy

"Calleigh Marie Duquesne, you sit down this instant! You know better then to stand up when you take the Albuterol," Alexx said with concern.

"Yeah I know," Calleigh said as she sat down. After sitting for about five minutes Alexx was satisfied that Calleigh could go home.

"I'm going to get Eric you go get your things from your locker and come right back here, ok?"

"Yes mom," Calleigh replied. Alexx just swatted her hand good naturedly and went off to find Eric.

Eric was processing some evidence when he saw Alexx walk into the trace lab.

"Hey Alexx, what brings you here?"

"Well I have a favor to ask you."

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Calleigh isn't feeling well, and I was wondering if you would drive her home?"

"Sure no problem just let me find Speed and give him this evidence to process until I get back.

"Thanks, and I am going to call Horatio and tell him what is going on."

"That's probably a good idea. Do you want me to stay with her?"

"No she should be fine, just make sure she is settled before you leave, ok?" Eric nodded as he gathered up his evidence and walked to Speed's lab.

"Hey Speed will you process this evidence until I get back?"

"Sure man, but why what's wrong?"

"Cal isn't feeling well, and Alexx asked me to drive her home."

"Ok go take care of our Bullet Girl and I will process this until you get back.

"Thanks man," Eric said as he walked toward the break room to get his sick friend and take her home.

"Eric, I am sure that I am fine. You don't need to stay honest," Calleigh said with a smile.

"All right if you're sure, but you call us if you need anything ok?" Calleigh just nodded and gently pushed Eric towards the door.

"Alexx what is it? It isn't like you to call me when you know I am in a meeting?" Horatio asked with concern.

"It's Calleigh."

"What's wrong is she ok?"

"Yeah she is accept her allergies and Asthma are acting up and she was driven home by Eric."

"She went home on her own?" Horatio asked incredulously.

"No I told her that she was going home, and that their wouldn't be any arguments.

"Thanks for calling me. I've had enough of this seminar. I'm going home to help take care of her."

"Sure let me know if you need anything, ok Horatio?"

"I will thanks Alexx. I will talk to you later," Horatio said as he hung up and walked out of the building and climbed into the hummer.

Calleigh was walking around the house cleaning up when her cell phone rang.

"Duquesne."

"Hey Beautiful, Alexx told me your not feeling well?"

"Hey Horatio it's nothing, just my Asthma and allergies."

"Calleigh what are you doing right now?"

"I'm cleaning up the living room."

"Calleigh! You should be taking it easy," Horatio said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Horatio, I. Am. Fine.," Calleigh said, even though she had to take a breath after each word.

"Calleigh, you need to get your breathing under control, sweetheart. Here's what I want you to do. Go lie down on your bed and try and take some deep breaths. Make sure to lie flat on your back, ok?"

"Ok, but it isn't working very well," Calleigh said with frustration in her voice.

"It will just give it time," Horatio said as he let himself into Calleigh's apartment and walk towards her bedroom.

"Just imagine your sitting on the beach and the wind is blowing around you," Horatio said as he climbed on to the bed and gathered Calleigh into his arms, and began to rub soothing circles on her back.

"I thought you were at the seminar?"

"I was, but I couldn't stay their when my sweetheart was sick," Horatio replied as he noticed that Calleigh's breathing was slowing down and getting less labored.

"I'm glad that you're here," Calleigh said with a yawn.

"There's no where else I'd rather be. Sleep now, you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always," Horatio said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and watched as her eyes closed and she drifted off to what he hoped was a very restful sleep.

Finished


End file.
